Alternative Paradise Lost
by Loren Sebastian
Summary: An alternative ending to Revelation, what would be different if Reed was the one who got shot?
1. Chapter 1

An Alternative Ending to Revelation

_Previously:_

"_Reed! Oh my God! No!"_

_The sirens swelled. Josh shoved Gage aside and leapt towards me. Sabine closed her eyes and pulled. The shot went off, as deafening as a blast of thunder._

_And then, everything went black._

Chapter One- Noelle Lange's POV

I was pacing in the hospital waiting room. We had been here for an hour and a half and there was still no news. I was the only one who was still awake, and I couldn't understand how the others could be asleep at a time like this. I thought back to what got us here:

_The pre-party was going great. Everyone was having a good time, getting wasted before we even left for Kiran's party. I looked over to the door and saw Reed pushing her way through. After her speech last night, I wanted to talk to her, and see what she had to say. After all, why would she humiliate herself in front of the whole school if she didn't want to grab my attention? I grabbed her hand, but she pulled away and slipped into the crowd. I was shocked; did she not want my forgiveness? Ivy was trying to get past the security, but there was no way that I was letting her in.  
Suddenly, everyone seemed to gather on the dance floor. Reed was standing in front of Sabine, holding something up. Reed was shaking; I could see it from near the door. Everyone was looking at them confused. I slowly walked towards them; I needed to hear what was happening._

_Reed snapped, "The girl tried to kill me! Tell me how you know the psycho bitch!" It was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Sabine got right up in face, snarling and hissing about how Ariana was her sister.  
Things all seemed to click into place. Sabine had caused all the problems this year. How had I not seen it? I knew that Ariana's dad got re-married, and I knew that the new wife had a daughter. I should have known that she would be crazy as well.  
We were all gathered around the two of them now. Reed had confronted Sabine about Cheyenne, who hadn't denied it. Reed told the boys to let Sabine talk and she snapped again. Although I was proud of Reed for what she was doing, she needed to be careful._

_Sabine admitted all that she had done. Drugging Josh, killing Cheyenne, torturing Reed. She was clearly insane. I stepped up to Reed and grasped her arm;  
"You're out of your mind, Sabine" I couldn't help but hiss at her. She had put Reed through hell this year, how had I not seen it? I had promised myself that after Thomas, I wouldn't let any more harm come to Reed. I failed her so badly.  
Sabine was talking to me, about how I was acting as Reed's friend, I was confused, we were friends, almost sisters. She brought up Dash and I nearly snapped at her. Reed defended her and my heart squeezed. After all I'd done to her, she still stood up for me. I was such a terrible friend._

_Sabine seemed proud to announce that she had given Dash and Reed ecstasy that night at the Legacy. My blood ran cold, Reed hadn't betrayed me, she hadn't even known what she was doing. I was stood behind Reed, "You psychotic, snivelling little bitch"._

_Sabine turned on me, and yet again Reed stepped up. I hadn't heard what she said, but I heard the sirens coming quickly out of the distance. Josh and Trey grabbed Sabine, and then backed away slowly. She was pointing a gun at them. I panicked and backed away from Reed, I know it was cowardly. I could hear most of the party-goers screaming and running for the door. Reed wasn't moving, the gun was pointed directly at her._

_She begged her not to shoot. Took a step back as Sabine unstably looked towards her, unshed tears threatening to pour over. "But unlike Ariana, I am going to finish this"_

_I froze, she was going to shoot any second now, and there was nothing I could do. Someone screamed, "Reed! Oh my God! No!" It sounded like Josh and then I saw him shove Gage out of the way. Sabine fired the gun, and Josh was too late. The bullet hit Reed in the chest, catapulting her backwards onto the floor, her head crashing hard onto the cold concrete._

_Sabine dropped the gun, an insane smile plastered on her face, as a cackle burst out of her mouth. She didn't react as Gage and Trey forced her to the floor. Her face smashed down onto the floor, but she didn't care; she had done what she'd wanted to do. She shot Reed and that was all that mattered to her._

_I looked over to Reed; blood was spilling out from her chest surrounding the floor around her. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing. Josh was hovered over her, hysterically calling her name. She wasn't responding to him. Was she dead? All feeling left me in that moment. Reed may be dead and I'd never had the chance to apologise to her. I felt myself fall to the floor, tears were pouring out of my eyes. Noelle Lange did not cry, but Reed Brennan seemed to be the only person who could bring it out of me..._

So now, I'm in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for any news, good or bad. I prayed for good news whilst looking around at the others who came with me. Josh was sat alone by a window, with dried tear tracks covering his face. Ivy had stormed out about half an hour ago, after a heated discussion with Josh. Trey and Gage came in from the police station only recently, having to give their witness statements so that the crazy bitch could be sent to live with Ariana. The rest of the Billings girls were scattered around the room as well as some girls from Pemberly. They were obviously people that Reed got on with when we forced her out of Billings. I can't believe that I forced her out of my life, and without even listening to what she had to say.

Someone from the hospital had called Reed's family. They'd only arrived about 5 minutes ago. I recognised them instantly; Reed's father had the same colour eyes and it was obvious where Reed got the colour of her hair. They both had tear streaked faces and puffy eyes, whilst her brother's face was devoid of colour. They had instantly rushed past all of us, not even glancing in our direction. I half wanted to go with them, to pretend I was part of the family and just find out anything. I needed to know if she was even still alive, if she was going to make a full recovery.

One Hour Later

I was sat in one of the standard hospital chairs, finally dozing off, when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and looked up to see Reed's father staring down at me, red-eyed. I immediately stood up,

"Is she alright?" He looked at me with sad, tired eyes and sighed. He looked as if he couldn't work out how to explain it to me.  
"She's in a medically induced coma. It took two hours to get the bullet out, there were some complications. They think she will make it through ok, but she lost a lot of blood and they're not sure how it will affect her."  
I could only stare at him, not blinking. Reed was in a coma? He turned away from me slightly, expecting no response. "Can I see her?" I managed to blurt out.

He turned back towards me. "I don't know if that will be such a good idea. I mean, I know you were close before, but I heard about your fight. I don't know if she would want you to be in there." My eyes filled with tears. I knew he was right, but at this moment in time, I wasn't above begging. I would honestly do anything to check that she was alright.

* * *

I was re-reading revelation the other day and was wondering what would have changed if Reed was the one who got shot, not Ivy. This is what I came up with, I hope you all liked it.

Thanks to anyone who is reading this, it would be great if you reviewed. I might carry it on dependent on reaction.

Thanks very much.  
Loren


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Previously: _

_He turned back towards me. "I don't know if that will be such a good idea. I mean, I know you were close before, but I heard about your fight. I don't know if she would want you to be in there." My eyes filled with tears. I knew he was right, but at this moment in time, I wasn't above begging. I would honestly do anything to check that she was alright._

Noelle's POV

I jumped up and ran after Mr Brennan. "Please, just a few minutes, I just need to check that she's alright." He scoffed at this.

"She's anything but alright Ms Lange. The bullet almost ripped straight through her chest, if it had been any lower, she wouldn't be here right now. Two hours the surgeons fought to keep her alive, she flat lined whilst she was on the table. Does that sound like she's alright to you?"

I couldn't speak, only gape at his harsh words to me. I guess I must have looked hurt, because his grimaced. "I'm sorry, it's just, she's my little girl. I would do anything for this not to have happened."

I nodded at him. "Please, give me five minutes to see her, and then I promise that everyone here will leave your family alone. I can stop the reporters from trying to get any story from you, and Reed can recover in peace. I ask only that we can visit her, I owe her that much."

He looked uncertain, and then nodded once. "Five minutes, and then we are left alone?" I promised him that I could stop any reporters. He seemed pleased by this and led me down the bright stark hallway. The bleach stung my nostrils, and my heartbeat seemed to pound in my ears. The walk down to Reed's room seemed too quick and I slowed down. I wasn't ready for this, I needed time to figure out how I could apologise.

Reed's dad looked at my sympathetically. "Are you ready?" I swallowed nervously. It was now or never. "I'm ready." My normally steady voice broke, which pissed me off. I'm Noelle Lange; I don't cry or show weakness. Reed may me this way; she made me a better person.

Mr Brennan pushed open the door gently and it creaked. Her mother and brother looked up at me from her bedside, and her mother glared. "What are you doing here? Haven't you already caused my daughter enough pain?"

My eyes filled will tears. I was about to turn around and run out the door when her brother interrupted, "Mom, that's enough. She just wants to check that Reed is alright, give her that." Her dad nodded, "I've said that Noelle here can have five minutes **alone **with Reed. Then, she has promised to clear out the waiting room of all her classmates and will keep everything out of the paper." I noticed that he didn't say friends and my stomach clenched, we hadn't been friends to Reed in the last year, we had been anything but that.

Scott stood up, kissed Reed on the temple and exited the room. Mr Brennan grasped his wife's hand and tugged her towards the door. He looked at me and mouthed, "Five minutes". I nodded and shuffled forward. I couldn't bring myself to look at Reed directly; it was going to be too hard. I heard the door shut behind me and knew what I had to do.

I looked towards her and let out a strangled cry. Her face was completely devoid of colour, her hair slicked back from her face. It was obvious that someone had washed the blood out of it and then pushed it back. The covers were pulled down to her waist, the many machines getting in the way. The gauze over her chest was stained with blood; the wound was still bleeding noticeably. Her arms lay limply at her side, multiple IV's in her veins. I choked back a sob, knowing it would do no good. I walked over to her bedside; she looked even paler close up. I sat down in the plastic chair and carefully took hold of her hand. My head lowered, my hands shaking, I cried.

"Reed. I will never be able to apologise enough for how I've treated you this past year. I've been a complete bitch and I know that you will probably never forgive me, but I have to try. I need you to know how much you mean to me, how much you've always meant to me. I know I don't show my emotions very well, but I can change that. When you wake up, I promise to you that I will do my best to make what I did up to you.

I should have trusted you when you said that nothing happened with Dash, but I was stubborn. I should have listened to you; I should have known that Sabine was completely insane. Why the hell did I not know that she was related to Ariana? I should have realised that something was up.

I'm so sorry Reed. I'm never going to forgive myself for my behaviour, but I hope that one day, you can forgive me."

I was full out sobbing by now. My eye sight was blurring, my chest heaving.

"Reed, I need you to wake up. Please Reed. I need you."

I heard the door creak open and spun around, my hands hastily wiping at my eyes. It was Reed's dad, he smiled sadly at me. "Times up I'm afraid. My wife wants to spend time sitting with Reed if you don't mind leaving. She still has some... negative feelings... over what happened between the two of you last year."

I flinched; it was still a touchy subject for me. I stood up quickly, walking towards the door. As I passed him, I paused, "Would you mind keeping me updated on her condition?" He nodded and let me pass him in the doorway.

I headed back into the waiting room, where most of the Billings girls were awake. Rose was crying, along with some of the others. Josh was pacing by the window, muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes, now was not about him. As soon as I walked in, everyone focused on me.

"She's stable, but the doctors have put her in a medically induced coma so that she can recover. They think she's going to be ok, but they can't be sure yet. All we can do now is hope that she wakes up soon and she recovers quickly."

Most of the girls were crying, whilst the boys sat there stone-faced. No-one moved or said anything; this was a breaking point for all of us. It was the point at which we realised how we had been treating Reed, how we ignored her for the most part of the year, and tortured her for the rest.

"We all have to leave now..." Immediately there was an outburst. "Everyone shut up. I promised Reed's family that we would all leave after I got a chance to check on her. Selfish I know, but no-one else was awake and I took the opportunity. We are all going to go back to school, or go home and get a good night's rest. Then tomorrow, we are going to begin the process of moving all of Reed's stuff from Pemberly back into Billings. It's the least we can do, and besides, Reed is a true Billings girl, we all know that."

Everyone was stunned into silence, and then started to make their way out of the door. One by one, everyone left, until only Josh remained.

"Go home Hollis, there's nothing you can do here. Reed is unconscious in a hospital bed and there is no way you can change it."

He looked at me like a lost puppy. "I love her Noelle." His voice was broken, tears poured out of his eyes.

"I know Josh, but there is no way you can win Reed back if you haven't had any sleep now is there?"

He looked at me confused, "You're going to help me?"

"You know I am Josh, she's like my sister. Anyway, if this is what she wants, then I am going to help her get it in any way possible."

Reed POV

I was floating. My limbs felt heavy and I couldn't lift them. I felt a pain in my chest, what was that? How had I got here? Suddenly I remembered, Sabine. She shot me, was I dead? I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were like weights. They wouldn't move however hard I tried to lift them. I could hear voices around me, was that my brother? Someone was crying, I think it was my mom. I wanted to open my eyes, to tell them that I was alright, but nothing would work right. My mouth, my eyes, my fingers, none of it would move.

I felt tired all of a sudden. The blackness seemed to be coming back. I couldn't escape it, so I let it take over. And then, I couldn't hear anything.

Thanks to dancerx3d, leaps578 and HappyKitty95 for their reviews. They were all lovely and made me want to carry on.  
I don't know how often I will be updating, I have GCSE's this year, as well as being ill and so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write. I promise to update as much as I can.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you get the chance.

Loren


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Previously:_

"_Anyway, if this is what she wants, then I am going to help her get it in any way possible."_

Josh POV

Noelle led me out to her car and shoved me towards the passenger side. I was such a mess at the moment; my eyes were red and puffy from crying. My hair was sticking up in all directions and my clothes were covered in blood. Her blood.

Flashback:

_As soon as she hit the floor, I ran to her. Sabine was no longer a problem; she had done what she'd wanted to do. I ripped off my suit jacket, quickly pressing it to her chest. "Reed?" She wasn't responding. Why wasn't she waking up? My hands shaking, I stroked her cheek, "Reed, please wake up". All I could hear was my mumbling and Sabine's insane laughter. I wanted someone to shut her up. _

"_Reed? Come on Reed, you need to wake up now. We're going to get you to the hospital and you're going to be fine. Can you open your eyes Reed?"_

_I didn't even know what I was saying now, I was becoming desperate. My eyes blurred and my tears fell down onto her face. Noelle was on the floor sobbing. How could she? After the way she treated Reed this year, she didn't deserve to cry over her._

_My breath caught in my throat. I was no better. I had tossed her aside after I thought she had betrayed me. I didn't bother listening to what she had to say. She begged me to listen and I ignored her, after she forgave me with the Cheyenne incident. I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure out what a prick I had been to her recently. It was only yesterday that I read the letter she got me for Christmas. I had cried my eyes out then as well. The emotion she put into her writing made my chest clench only thinking about it._

_Suddenly, I was pulled away from Reed's body. "No, I have to save her; you have to let me back". Someone's arms were around me holding me back._

"_Josh, you have to calm down." It was Trey. "How are you going to help Reed if the paramedics can't get to her?" I stopped struggling and sank to the floor, dragging Trey down with me. Sobs broke out of my chest and I just sat and cried. I watched as the paramedics screamed orders to each other. I watched them lift Reed's limp body onto the stretcher and wheel her out of the building. I heard the sirens slowly die away as she moved further and further away from me. It was only then that I got up. Noelle was gone, I looked to Trey._

"_She's gone to the hospital with some of the Billing's girls. She told us to follow when we were ready. I've got to go to the police station and make a statement, but I will be there as soon as I can. Will you be alright?"_

_I nodded dumbly, and staggered towards the door. Looking back only to where the police were blocking off the section of floor where reed lay only minutes ago. The blood was all over the floor, it was all over my hands and I needed to get it off._

_One Hour Later:  
I was in the waiting room with nearly half of the Easton students. Reed had affected so many people in the time that she had been here. All she had done was try to fit in, and this year we made it so difficult for her. The Billing's girls kicked her out; I flaunted my relationship with Ivy in her face..._

_Ivy. How was I going to explain to her that we couldn't be together anymore? I was sitting by the window after Noelle told me "to stop damn pacing. How the hell is that going to help Reed?" I looked over at the nearby seats where Ivy was sitting with the rest of the Pemberly girls. She looked more pale than usual and I couldn't understand it. I thought she hated Reed?_

_She noticed my eyes on her and walked over quickly. "You alright Josh?" I scoffed and started fidgeting. "You're still in love with her aren't you?"_

_My eyes flew to hers quickly. "No! I love you Ivy, you know that."_

"_Come on Josh, I'm not stupid. You wouldn't have reacted how you did tonight if you didn't still love her." I sank back down in the nearest seat. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologise for loving her Josh. She's a good person." I looked up at her, "We were working together to discover Cheyenne's murderer. At first, we couldn't stand each other, but I get her now. She thought that I was stalking her Josh! I saw the way she was affected by it over time and we teamed up. She figured out a way to get into Billings and we decided to go there before she headed to the party. We thought it was Amberly, so we went into her and Sabine's room. I accidently knocked over a photo frame and the glass smashed, I took the photo out and Reed freaked out. She sprinted across campus and I couldn't really keep up. Noelle stopped me at the door, saying I wasn't invited. By then, she was already with Sabine. I wish I could have stopped what happened tonight Josh, but you know I can't. All I can do now is step back and let you be with Reed."_

"_She's never going to forgive me Ivy, even if we aren't together any more. I treated her too badly..."_

"_Come on Josh, you have to give it a try. I know how much you love her. You can make it up to her, I know you can."_

"_What if she rejects me?"_

"_Grow up Josh! Seriously, you have to give it a shot. It's the only thing you can do. If you won't tell her that you love her, then I will."_

_She left after that, leaving me to stay sitting in the plastic chair, drifting in and out of consciousness. I had started pacing by the window soon after I woke up; I knew Reed was in one of these rooms somewhere. Noelle was gone, and to be honest I didn't care where. At least, I didn't care until she came out and told us that she had seen Reed. I numbly listened to her say she was in a coma and waited as all of the others filtered out. She let me walk over to her, "Go home Hollis, there's nothing you can do here. Reed is unconscious in a hospital bed and there is no way you can change it."_

_I looked at her pleadingly. "I love her Noelle." My voice broke, tears poured out of my eyes._

"_I know Josh, but there is no way you can win Reed back if you haven't had any sleep now is there?"_

_I didn't understand, Noelle hated me. "You're going to help me?"_

"_You know I am Josh, she's like my sister. Anyway, if this is what she wants, then I am going to help her get it in any way possible."_

She coughed impatiently. "Get in Josh; we need to start moving all Reed's stuff."

Sabine POV

They'd thrown me in here, straight jacket and all. I didn't care what they did with me now, I'd done what I'd set out to do from the very beginning. Reed ruined my sister's life after Ariana welcomed her into her life. How selfish can you get? Ariana told me that Reed was the one who killed Thomas and she was framed for it. I couldn't believe it when she told me, Reed seems so innocent. Now, she was hopefully lying in the morgue, paying for what she did to my sister. Seeing her break down over the last year was the best year of my life. Every little present, every time the emails came through, just the thought of it made me giggle. I couldn't stop smiling ever since I fired the gun, since I did what Ariana asked me to do. I could happily stay in this room for the rest of my life, knowing that she was no longer living a perfect life.

**The Next Day**

Noelle POV

I stood inside Reed's crappy little room, looking around in disgust. This is where I sent her, exiled her to. I knew that every day I was going to feel more terrible. I'd arranged for Gage and some of the other Ketlar boys to come over to help me get all her stuff together. I started pulling out drawers from the rickety desk, turning pens and make-up onto her bed, ready to pack it into bags.

I'd got down to the third drawer when I heard rattling. Confused, I pulled the drawer out, and gasped when I saw the balls used for black-balling potential Billing's girls. Why the hell did Reed have these? There was a picture; I recognised it as the one taken in the park the day our friendship with Ivy Slade ended. She was at the hospital last night, as well as with Reed when she arrived at the party. I wanted to know what was going on between the two of them.

I heard a knock at the door, which broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly slammed the drawer, turned and stepped forward one step. It only took one step from one side of the room to the other, my heart clenched again. How long was this going to go on? I was guessing until Reed forgave me.

As I opened the door, Josh was about to knock again. He looked cleaner than yesterday, but he obviously hadn't slept through the night. The four boys were all holding some form of luggage ready to carry Reed's belongings across campus.

"What are we waiting for boys? Let's get started."

* * *

I know there isn't much new plot yet, but I thought you might want to hear Josh's side of events so far. A little bit of Sabine as well, just for fun.

Please review,  
Loren


End file.
